wackishlyawesomerandomnessfandomcom-20200214-history
Wow, translating things is weird.
Here we go. Original message Interesting fun fact: Professor Ross Eforp spells Professor Ross Eforp. Backwards. PALINDROMES! AAAAAAAAA Able was I ere I saw Elba. ? Also jasbpf sohjg swoh goe sogno osjn osjrui sdnoib sofn sornds og do gojs odnosdf gosdifs, fksrin josdfpgodr gtoerib osle fojw beiflneks lrejbnfwes. I think run-on sentences are interesting because they make a story one sentence and you have less time to pause and I hope someone extends this section have a cheeseburger in the chat room they are delicious this run-on sentence will hopefully extend to be the longest sentence ever written speaking of Disney Channel do you like Jessie I do they love to play games. Wanna come to the chat. We've got burgers, fries, and even big red monsters. WAWHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! KIDDING! Check out the sandbox. bn nkjncfvgbb cvxvb heeeeeeeeeeee. Also your mom and whatever. and whatnot MEAP MEAP MEAP MEAP MEAP MEAP MEAP Matt and the Always Land Guys is the best show ever! It has me in it. WOOT WOOT! Translation 1: English to Spanish Interesante hecho divertido: Profesor Ross Eforp explica el profesor Ross Eforp. Hacia atrás. Palíndromos! AAAAAAAAA Capaz era yo antes de que yo vi Elba. ? También jasbpf sohjg SWOH goe sogno osjn osjrui sdnoib SOFn sornds og hacer gojs odnosdf gosdifs, fksrin josdfpgodr gtoerib OSLE fojw beiflneks lrejbnfwes. Creo que funcionar-en oraciones son interesantes, ya que hacer una sola frase la historia y tiene menos tiempo para hacer una pausa y espero que alguien se extiende esta sección tiene una hamburguesa con queso en la sala de chat que son deliciosos esta carrera en sentencia se espera extender a ser el sentencia más larga jamás escrito hablando de Disney Channel te gusta Jessie yo les encanta jugar. ¿Quieres venir a la charla. Tenemos hamburguesas, patatas fritas, e incluso grandes monstruos rojos. WAWHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Broma! Echa un vistazo a la caja de arena. bn nkjncfvgbb cvxvb heeeeeeeeeeee. También su madre y lo que sea. y todo eso MEAP MEAP MEAP MEAP MEAP MEAP MEAP Matt y los chicos siempre la tierra es el mejor show nunca! Me tiene en ella. WOOT WOOT! Translation 2: Spanish to German Interessante Fun Fact: Professor Ross erklärt Professor Ross Eforp Eforp. Backwards. Palindrome! AAAAAAAAA Able war ich, bevor ich sah Elba. ? Sohjg jasbpf auch goe sogno SWOH sdnoib osjrui osjn tun gojs SOFn odnosdf sornds gosdifs og, fojw Osle fksrin beiflneks josdfpgodr lrejbnfwes gtoerib. Ich denke, dass run-on Sätze interessant sind, weil sie einen Satz machen Geschichte und haben weniger Zeit zum Innehalten und hoffen, dass jemand sich diesen Abschnitt ist ein Cheeseburger im Chatroom, die lecker sind diese Rennen in Verurteilung wird erwartet, dass bis zu den längsten Satz je geschrieben reden Disney Channel wie Jessie ich liebe es zu spielen. Möchten Sie mit dem Gespräch zu kommen. Wir haben Burger, Pommes und sogar große rote Monster. WAWHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Joke! Schauen Sie sich das Katzenklo. cvxvb nkjncfvgbb heeeeeeeeeeee bn. Auch seine Mutter und was auch immer. und alle MEAP MEAP MEAP MEAP MEAP MEAP MEAP Matt und die Jungs immer Land ist die beste Show aller Zeiten! Ich habe in ihm. WOOT Woot! Translation 3: German to French Interessante Fun Fact: Professeur Ross professeur Ross Eforp erklärt Eforp. Arrière. Palindrome! Capable AAAAAAAAA guerre ich, ich sah bevor Elbe. ? Goe auch Sohjg sogno jasbpf SWOH gojs sdnoib SOFn osjrui odnosdf osjn sornds tun og gosdifs, josdfpgodr beiflneks fojw lrejbnfwes Osle gtoerib fksrin. Denke ich, dass fonctionner sur Sätze interessant sind, weil sie einen Satz machen Geschichte und Zeit zum Innehalten haben und weniger Hoffen, dass sich jemand Abschnitt devrait donner Chatroom ist ein im Cheeseburger, die sind lecker Rennen dans Verurteilung donner erwartet wird, dass bis zu geschrieben je den Satz rachat Langsten Disney Channel Jessie wie ich liebe es zu spielen. Möchten Gespräch mit dem Sie zu kommen. Wir haben Burger, Pommes und große Monster Sogar cœur. WAWHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Joke! Schauen Sie sich das Katzenklo. heeeeeeeeeeee nkjncfvgbb cvxvb milliards. Auch était seine Mutter und auch immer. und alle MEAP MEAP MEAP MEAP MEAP MEAP MEAP Matt immer und die Jungs Voir ist die beste Terre aller Zeiten! Ich habe dans ihm. Woot Woot! Translation 4: French back to Spanish Diversión Dato curioso: Profesor Profesor Ross Ross Eforp erklärt Eforp. Trasero. Palindrome! Capaz AAAAAAAAA guerra ich, ich sah bevor Elba. ? Goe auch Sohjg sogno jasbpf SWOH gojs sdnoib SOFn osjrui odnosdf osjn sornds tun og gosdifs, josdfpgodr beiflneks fojw lrejbnfwes Osle gtoerib fksrin. Denke ich, dass ejecuta en sind interesante Sätze, Weil sie einen Satz machen Geschichte und Zeit zum Innehalten weniger Hoffen und haben, dass sich jemand Abschnitt debe dar Chatroom ist ein im Cheeseburger, die sind lecker Rennen en Verurteilung dar wird erwartet, dass bis zu I geschrieben den Satz redención Langsten Disney Channel Jessie wie ich liebe es zu spielen. Möchten Gespräch mit dem zu Sie kommen. Wir haben hamburguesa, papas und große Monster corazón Sogar. WAWHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Broma! Schauen Sie sich das Katzenklo. heeeeeeeeeeee nkjncfvgbb cvxvb millones. Auch fue auch immer und seine Mutter. und alle MEAP MEAP MEAP MEAP MEAP MEAP MEAP Matt immer und die Jungs Ver Tierra ist die beste aller Zeiten! Ich habe en la IHM. Woot Woot! Translation 5: Spanish to Italian Diversión Dato curioso: Profesor Profesor Ross Ross Eforp erklärt Eforp. Trasero. Palindromo! Capaz AAAAAAAAA guerra ich, ich sah bevor Elba. ? Goe auch Sohjg sogno jasbpf SWOH gojs sdnoib SOFn osjrui odnosdf osjn sornds tun og gosdifs, josdfpgodr beiflneks fojw lrejbnfwes Osle gtoerib fksrin. Denke ich, dass ejecuta in sind interesante Sätze Weil sie einen Satz machen Geschichte und Zeit zum Innehalten weniger Hoffen und haben, dass sich jemand Abschnitt debe dar Chatroom ist ein im Cheeseburger, die sind lecker Rennen in Verurteilung dar wird erwartet, dass bis zu ho geschrieben den Satz redención Langsten Disney Channel Jessie wie ich liebe es zu spielen. Möchten Gespräch mit dem zu kommen Sie. Wir haben hamburger, papà und große mostro corazón Sogar. WAWHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Broma! Schauen Sie sich das Katzenklo. heeeeeeeeeeee nkjncfvgbb cvxvb millones. Fue auch auch immer und seine Mutter. und alle MEAP MEAP MEAP MEAP MEAP MEAP MEAP Matt immer und die Jungs Ver Tierra ist die beste aller Zeiten! Ich habe in HMI. Woot Woot! Translation 6: Italian to English Since diversión curious: Profesor Profesor Ross Ross Eforp erklärt Eforp. Trasero. Palindrome! Capaz AAAAAAAAA war ich, ich sah bevor Elba. ? Goe auch Sohjg dream jasbpf SWOH gojs sdnoib SOFn osjrui odnosdf osjn sornds tun og gosdifs, josdfpgodr beiflneks fojw lrejbnfwes Osle gtoerib fksrin. Denke ich, dass ejecuta in sind interesting Sätze Weil sie einen Satz machen Geschichte und Zeit zum Innehalten weniger Hoffen und haben, dass sich jemand Abschnitt debe dar Chatroom ist ein im Cheeseburger, die sind lecker Rennen in Verurteilung give wird erwartet, dass bis zu I geschrieben den Satz redención Langsten Disney Channel Jessie wie ich liebe es zu spielen. Möchten Gespräch mit dem zu kommen Sie. Wir haben burgers, dad und große monster corazón Sogar. WAWHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Broma! Schauen Sie sich das Katzenklo. heeeeeeeeeeee nkjncfvgbb cvxvb millones. Fue auch auch immer und seine Mutter. und alle MEAP MEAP MEAP MEAP MEAP MEAP MEAP Matt immer und die Jungs Ver Tierra ist die beste aller Zeiten! Ich habe in HMI. Woot Woot! What?! How'd that happen! That was crazy. Category:Randomness Category:Translating stuff Category:Lol Category:RANDOM! Category:RANDOM!! Category:RANDOM!!!